


【鸣佐井】活不过明天（下篇）未删减版

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣佐井】活不过明天（下篇）未删减版

鸣人没见过佐井的画，除了第一次在医院看见的墓碑设计图。他在那个不甚宽敞的一居室里，没见过墙上有挂过，只有挨着阳台的角落里堆着些绘画的用具和拔了线的一体式电脑。

 

之前听他说曾经为网站画R-18内容，也就把这人默认为漫画类画手了。所以当他看到眼前这副就像是阳光与海水泼洒于纸上的油彩时，小小地愣了一下。

 

这是张幅长快两米的画，静静地放在画架上，背对着被楼区阻挡没什么光线的阳台，那天清晨所看到的壮丽景色在眼前重现。溢出海平线的光芒，像是曙光女神的金色裙摆，带着无限的希望，在一片蔚蓝的海面上拔剑，气势如虹。

 

是幅很好看的风景画。

 

鸣人三天没有过来，佐井说他要专心，直到今天才叫他过来。本来以为只是画个普通size的，顶多一天不能再多了，却没想到是这种篇幅的横画。

 

他看着眼前的画，又回头看了看身后的人，果然眼窝更深了。

 

“你这三天睡了几个小时？”

 

这样一副画，就算鸣人是个行外人也知道以他现在这种身体状况和精神状态，要完成得花费多大的精力和时间。

 

“三四个小时。”佐井看着他扯起了嘴角，声音里的低哑与气虚更是让鸣人不着痕迹地皱了皱眉头，沉默了两秒，却仍是扬起了笑容，称赞道：“画得真好看啊，我还以为你只会画R-18呢，真让人吃惊。” 

  

黑发的男人站在一旁，扩大了嘴角的弧度：“喜欢吗？”

 

鸣人回过头，将视线重新放在了画上，毫不犹豫道：“喜欢啊。”

 

“那送你了。”

 

“哎？”他小小的惊呼了一声，不敢相信般转过身，指了指自己，问道：“送我？”

 

“你耳朵坏了吗？”

 

鸣人没有在意他一向不客气的话语，眨了眨眼睛：“可以吗，你辛辛苦苦画的……”

 

“我都要死了，留着烧给我自己吗？”佐井这么说着，走上前试图从画架上取下这幅画，“现在放在店里卖的话，也来不及等到买家了。”

 

鸣人接过他的动作，提起画平放在了榻榻米上，站起身的时候像是想起来什么般，迟疑道：“是特意，给我画的吗？”

 

佐井蹲在那里摊开了宽大的软白纸，头也不抬的带着笑意说的直接：“因为看到鸣人君你就想到了日出呢。”

 

鸣人也蹲在那里，抬起油画往铺开的白纸上放的动作停了一下。

 

他从事这个行业，在陪伴服务对象的同时，确实是会收到一些规定允许内的小礼物。病人们总是会说，留个纪念吧，等等之类的话。第一次在病床上送别一个才不过十二岁的孩子时，他拿着对方送给他的卡通钥匙扣，两个月都没能从情绪中走出来。

 

后来他学会了自我排解，学会了释怀，学会了怎样不在一段段注定走向死亡的关系中不放入太多的私人情感。所以他本不该这般动容才对，但他确确实实不能忽视心底的颤动。

 

因此，他看着这幅画距离外笑得虚伪的那人，说出了他作为一个善终服务者在面对病人时怎么都不该说的一句话。

 

他说：“我们去做手术吧，也许能活下来呢？”

 

这是一句出于关怀的话，好像普普通通没什么不对的地方，但事实上却是他的失职。因为这种，好似带着希望的话，在以往，只会让一个好不容易决定坦然面临死亡的病人陷入更深的痛苦之中。

 

鸣人知道自己不该犯这种错误，但他却没办法收回，也不想收回，并且打算一错再错。

 

佐井低着头没说话，包装油画的手却停了下来。鸣人握住了这只瘦骨嶙峋的手，很用力，话语中有几丝难掩的急迫：“能活下来的几率有30%，与其选择什么都不做的接受死亡，为什么不试一试呢？30%的手术成功率，在开颅手术中，已经很高了！我认识很多优秀的脑科医生，为什么不试一试呢，嗯？佐井？试一试吧，佐井？”

 

他探身试图离得更近去看对方的反应，而黑发的男人却抬起头来，冲他笑得比以往任何一次都要僵硬，说着，“你知道吗，其实你现在呼唤的这个名字，不过是我几年前才给自己取的。”

 

佐井以前没有名字，只有代号，23号。

 

他的童年时期是在诈骗与盗窃中度过的，他不知道自己是怎么出现在那群人里的，只是从记事起就被训练如何从老鼠夹上取走面包块，然后是从别人的口袋里或是包里拿走值钱的东西。等到稍大一点的时候就是走在路边，以不一样的谎言，将独自行走的人骗至偏僻的角落。至于那些人是被杀还是被卖，他不知道，也不在意。

 

他只是在全国各地的各个“群体”中被转手，面对不同城市的人，玩同样的把戏。

 

等到他最终明白自己所做的一切是不被这个社会所允许的时候，已经进了监狱。那一年他大概19，还没有睡过铺着棉被的床。四年后出狱的时候，被带去注册户口办理身份证，柜台后的女人问他叫什么，他沉默了几秒，然后说23号的时候，对方的脸上出现了一种他至今也无法理解的复杂表情。

 

然后他用了被捕前用的最后一个假名，Sai。

 

这是他所能想起的，唯一一个可以称之为名字的词。

 

“我在八岁之前，有一个我称之为哥哥的人，他曾给我偷过画本和画笔，他说很喜欢我的画。”佐井说这话时，没有笑，只是抬起手指，轻点过面前的这副仿佛带走了他那一半所剩无几的生命力的画，“他叫信，在我八岁那年死于肺病。”

 

“信背着我咳血，他们不会带生病的孩子去医院，因为会暴露。所以他是就那样病死的，没有任何治疗。”

 

鸣人听着，突然有些明白，所谓的对死亡的无动于衷无谓无畏，其实通通都是对他口中所提之人的祭奠罢了。

 

他们沉默着包好了这副画，然后立在了门边。鸣人收起画架，和地上多余的纸，为佐井铺好了被子。后者窝在沙发上似乎陷入了浅睡，鸣人拉好窗帘，然后轻手轻脚地走近，在微弱的光线中小心翼翼地把人拦腰抱了起来，就像抱起了一床单薄的棉被般，轻的吓人。

 

他跪坐下来，把怀里的人轻轻放进软和的被褥里，然后盖好被子，熄灭旁边的座灯，就要起身的时候，被拉住了手腕。

 

他在黑暗中，听见那个人犹如梦呓般低喃着：“鸣人，留在我身边。”

 

他以为对方已经意识模糊了，却也不忍推开这只骨瘦如柴的手。鸣人轻拍了拍他的手背，盘腿坐在了一旁，低声道：“睡吧，我不走。”

 

“他那天就是这么说的。”佐井其实醒了，睁开眼睛，平静地说着：“然后就死了。”

 

“我早上醒来的时候，他躺在我身旁，冰冷又僵硬。”

 

鸣人听着，心脏好像被一只手猛地揪了一下，一时间只觉得喉咙发堵。以往随口就能说出安抚的话语，此刻却连一个字都挤不出来。

 

“鸣人，”而就在他什么都说不出来的时候，黑发的男人在黑暗中掀开了被子的一角，半起身，握着他手腕的那只手缓缓往上，指尖轻点，对他说：“你讨厌男人吗？”

 

“我想和你做。”

 

如果要问为什么，佐井无法说出一个具体的原因。说不清是因为脑中巨痛如刀绞，神志不清想做些别的什么事情分散注意力。还是因为干涸的心脏倍感饥渴，想要做些什么去缓解这要命的欲望。又或是因为冰冷僵硬如尸体的这副身躯，想要获得另一具身躯的温暖与拥抱。

 

总之，他想要面前这个对他来说就像是日出的男人操他。

 

就现在。

 

对方在黑暗中沉默着，他探身，拉近了两人间的距离，“你们的服务宗旨不是要给予病人无微不至的关怀和照顾吗？不是要减轻病人的无助与孤独吗？”

 

“我现在孤独又寂寞，想要获得肉体的安抚。”

 

鸣人没说话，在微弱的光线中佐井看不清他的表情只能看见一个轮廓。而鸣人也同样看不清他是以怎样的表情，在说这些话。这些理论当然并不成立，但是佐井的话给了他一个违反道德原则与服务底线的借口。

 

他反握住佐井的手，俯身吻上了他的嘴唇。

 

薄薄的，似乎还带着那天的草莓味。

 

鸣人掀开被子，跪坐在佐井的两腿间，一粒粒解开衣扣拨开，温柔拂过瘦骨嶙峋的胸口，温暖的手心蕴热了微凉的皮肤。他像是对待易碎的陶瓷娃娃，轻吻着佐井的双唇，湿热的舌头轻柔地滑进他的口中，小心纠缠。再缓缓往下，吻过修长的脖颈，漂亮的锁骨，胸前的两点，平坦的小腹。

 

只是温柔的对待却被对方说成了：“你不举吗？”在被要求“快点”“用力”的情况下，鸣人咬了咬牙，到底还是没太过火。他褪下男人的裤子，伸手去摸才发现对方平静的仿佛刚才的前戏都没发生一般。

 

到了这个阶段，已经丧失大部分的性欲了。

 

“别管了，”似是知道他突然停下动作在想什么一般，身下的人说得平淡，曲起两腿分开道：“操我就行了。”

 

鸣人沉默了几秒，然后抬起他的腿，问道：“该怎么做……”

 

佐井没说什么，自己翻了个身，分开腿脸贴在枕头上跪趴在鸣人面前，把食指和中指放进口中润湿，然后反手缓缓挤进干涩的后庭，一边转动，一边稍稍抽插，在黑暗中发出粘腻湿滑的声音。先是一根，然后两根，三根，手指在后庭中尽力分开。等到三根手指都可以顺利进出时，他抽了出来，扭头对身后的人说：“可以了，进来吧。”

 

鸣人在后面看着他的动作，不禁眯起了眼睛：“你和男人做过吗？”

 

“没有，不过以前画BL漫画的时候，看过不少GV。”

 

“……直接进去吗？有安全套吗？”

 

“没有，直接进来，射在里面。”

 

鸣人沉默，被说到这个份上，怎么可能还能保持绅士。他掐着佐井纤细的腰，扶着下身小心而缓慢的挤入，仔细观察着他的每一个不适的反应，等到完全进入时，长舒了一口气。

 

“可以吗？”

 

他伏在男人的背上，哑声问道。佐井虚弱了气息，嘴上却说着：“别磨蹭了，动。”

 

鸣人再次咬了咬牙，开始缓慢抽送，小心变换着角度。虽然说性欲受到影响，引起前面不举的现象，但男人并不是只有那里可以发泄。不射精也能高潮的方法，后面也有一个。

 

佐井并不明白，他只是在被滑过某点的时候，全身仿佛过电般产生了一种难以形容的刺激，令人头皮发麻的快感使他陷入了无措。鸣人这才敢加快速度，大开大合了起来，把握着节奏，时不时往那一点进攻。

 

淫乱的喘息声和呻吟顿时响起在这个不隔音的一居室里，佐井趴在被子上，后背都覆上了一层细密的汗，紧密贴着男人的胸口，随着下身的抽送而前后晃动着身体，如同一叶小舟在风雨中飘摇，随着几十次的抽插，大脑突然一片空白，被操弄的又湿又热的下身一阵紧缩，死死咬住了在自己体内进出的异物，高潮的快感在全身荡过，经久不散。

 

他起伏着胸口，放任自己在欲望中沉沦

 

鸣人加重了呼吸，在加快速度抽插了几十下后，并没有忍住射精的欲望拖延时间，但却到底还是没忍心射在里面，在最后关头拔了出来，射在了佐井的后背上。

 

而后者已经全身无力，瘫软在被子上喘着气。鸣人打开灯抽出纸擦干净了他的后背，又去浴室拿热毛巾为他把全身擦过一遍，再拿出干净的衣服为他换上，最后给他盖好被子，才去洗了一个澡，回来时对方已经均匀了呼吸，睡着了。

 

鸣人蹲在旁边看了他许久，眼中复杂不知在想什么，看了许久才坐回沙发，一夜未眠。佐井第二天下午醒来的时候，人和画都不在了。矮桌上放着外面买来的白粥和一堆各式各样的早点，旁边留了张字条，写着：挑喜欢的吃，记得放微波炉里热三分钟。我先回去了，顺便订个画框，有事call我。

 

佐井那天把那些都吃完了，然后抱着马桶差点把胃都给吐了出来。

 

他看着镜子里那张不成人形的脸，转身走出了浴室，在房间里疯狂翻找，终于在角落里翻出那张写着地址的纸条，然后鞋都没换就出了门。

 

他快步走在人群中，觉得全身都像是从高空坠落般粉碎的痛，头颅中仿佛有一千根针在游走，游进血管里，游遍全身。

 

他觉得脚步好重，拖不动。

 

他不再奋力挣开那些从泥泞中伸出来拉住他不让他往前走的手，因为他终于明白那些手都是他的救赎，而他所朝往的方向是死路。他停下了脚步，然后转身往回走，那里有个人，有着一双蔚蓝如海的眼睛，和温暖的手。

 

鸣人正准备把开水倒进泡面里的时候，门外响起了一阵急促而又杂乱的拍门声，即便他一边喊着“来了来了”一边朝那走去的时候仍响个没完。

 

他打开门，一双苍白的手拉住了他的两个胳膊，力度之大像是垂死的人拉住了最后一根救命稻草。眼前这个黑发的男人似乎把全身的重量都放在了他的身上，喘着气抬头看着他，头一次笑得苦涩而又牵强，用近乎求救般的语气，对他说：

 

“鸣人，我想活下去，你救我好不好……”

 

“我想活下去，我不想死了，你能不能救我……”

 

我本来并无任何强烈的生活欲望，但我看见了你之后，却疯狂地想要活下去。你不是我想要活着的动力、希望，也不是我想要活着的目的、欲望。

 

你是我，想要此后余生的每一天都能够看到的，最灿烂，也最温暖的日出。

 

“好。”鸣人这么说着，然后托住就要瘫软在门口的这个人，就像是抓住了一个溺水的人，抓得非常紧。


End file.
